


In the Bath

by darklockd



Series: The Shezza Files [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cheating John, F/M, Fingering, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Threesome, janlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: A new story for my Shezza Chronicles. Janine wandering around the flat in just Sherlock's pajama shirt gives John some filthy ideas. And when she joins Sherlock in the bath, well, John can't help coming along.





	In the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, sorry its been so long since I wrote anything but I hope you like this. My sister is editing for me so all my other Shezza stories have been edited if you want to give them another read. Still working on editing the others though. Thanks for giving me another try I really appreciate it.

Janine is prancing around Sherlock's flat wearing nothing but one of Sherlock's pajama tops, going on about how "Sherl" is her boyfriend and John just can't keep his eyes off her legs. Of course he noticed her before this, especially at his wedding in that tight purple dress. Yes it was his wedding but damn he's only human. He's a man and she's a gorgeous woman and what man wouldn't wonder what she looked like underneath her clothes? Mary understood, she always does because she knows he has eyes and she even admitted she looks sometimes too. They share fantasies with each other and hers are even more filthy than his. He's going to tell her all about what he's thinking when he tells her that Sherlock has a girlfriend - a girlfriend! Sherlock! The world's gone mad, that's all there is to it. He feels a little sorry for Molly Hooper and her crush, but puts her out of his mind when Janine bends over to grab something from the cabinet under the sink. John's mouth goes dry as he realizes she's not wearing any underwear and he breathes out a quiet 'fuck me' when she just grins at him over her shoulder.

Then she saunters into the bathroom where the water is running so Sherlock can clean up after spending the night in a disgusting doss house. John knows he should leave them alone, give them some privacy, but suddenly its like his brain shuts down and instead he follows her.

She left the bathroom door open just a bit, and he takes it as an invitation. So he walks in and there's Sherlock siitting on the lid of the toilet while Janine (who is now totally naked) is kneeling on the floor with her mouth on his dick.

Sherlock looked up as the door squeaked and smiled, a dark, knowing smile that makes John flush with embarrassment and want. His dick is hard as a fucking rock and he reaches into his pants to adjust himself, still looking at the other two. "Turn off the water, John," Sherlock orders and he does, then turns back to face the other two. "Get undressed," is Sherlock's next order. Soon the three of them are naked, Janine still sucking hard at Sherlock's dick while he strokes her hair, petting her like a cat. "John's going to fuck you now, Janine," he said, and she pulled her mouth away and smiled at John. Then she put her lips back around Sherlock's dick but spread her legs a little wider.

John can see her hot little pussy between her legs and he grabs his throbbing dick, stroking himself a bit. He gets harder when he sees the greedy look in Sherlock's eyes at the sight, and feels a hot thrill at the thought of fucking his best friend too. He wondered if there were any condoms and Sherlock being Sherlock knew exactly what was going through his mind. "Bedroom side table, in the drawer," he says, and John hurries into the other room to grab one, tearing it open and rolling it on himself as soon as he gets back into the bathroom.

"John's back, Janine, get ready for a nice hard fucking. He's got a nice big dick for you," Sherlock says and Janine sucks him even harder. (Later John will realize the condoms were ones Sherlock bought just for him since he's bigger and needs the largest size and he'll wank to that a lot in the next months.) "Tell him you want him," Sherlock orders, and she pulls her mouth away again to smile at John. "God, yes, John, fuck me hard," she begs, kneeling up a bit higher so he can get in behind her. "Mary told me how good you are in bed, been gagging for it ever since!"

Hearing Mary's name should make him feel guilty but he never pretended to be a saint and his wife knows that better than anyone. She knows about his little fling with Molly Hooper after Sherlock jumped off the roof of St. Bart's and how he angry fucked her after Sherlock came back from the dead. She forgave him then and she'd forgive him now if he ever tells her about this. So he just focuses on the couple in front of him, kneels down behind Janine and grabs her hips so he can get his dick inside her. He uses his fingers first to make sure she's nice and wet for him, but she's already dripping. He can't help it, he needs to taste her so he puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. "Let me taste," Sherlock says hoarsely, so he puts his fingers back in Janine's cunt and then puts them in Sherlock's mouth. 

He gets even harder at the feel of Sherlock's lips suckling his fingers and shoves his way into Janine's pussy with a grunt. Even after her juices just be gone Sherlock keeps sucking and John groans hard. He grabs Janine's tits and starts thrusting up into her, loving how tight she is, how wet and warm and perfect. He growls those words, keeps talking between grunts of pleasure, telling her and Sherlock how turned on he is by this, how much he wants this. He tells Sherlock to suck harder, pulls Janine's hair and shoves her head down so she's swallowing Sherlock's dick down to the root. "Yeah, I knew you could take it all," he growls, moving even faster. She moans and Sherlock gasps and suddenly Janine pulls her head back and Sherlock is cumming all over her face. John pulls his fingers free of Sherlock's mouth and rubs his hand in the hot cum, then shoves his fingers back in Sherlock's mouth. He sucks eagerly, and John reaches down to rub Janine's clit until she clenches hard around him and practically screams as she cums. John pulls her away from Sherlock, turns her so she's lying with her head on her arms as he continues to pound into her. The new angle is perfect but he's doing his best to hold off when suddenly Sherlock is kneeling next to him. John turns his head to look at him and then Sherlock kisses him, the taste of his cum mingling with the taste of Janine's juices and he sucks hard on John's tongue and suddenly John's cumming harder then he ever has in his life. He sees stars, he howls into Sherlock's mouth and grabs Janine's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he shoots his wad.

Later, when he finds out Sherlock's relationship with Janine was faked so he could get into Magnussen's office, he feels a little sick about it. Then Sherlock thanks him for fucking Janine so he wouldn't have to. "Not my area," he says and strokes John's dick through his pants. The sick feeling goes away completely when he finds out that Magnussen was blackmailing Janine because of her nasty little secret. And the thought of someday fucking Sherlock the way he fucked her fills his fantasies for many nights.


End file.
